


Dressing The Part

by DreamyLey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (eventual) King Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Basically me living out my dreams of ruling a kingdom with Ben Solo, F/M, Feminine Reader, King Ben Solo, Mentions of War, Mentions of royal!Poe Dameron, Prince Ben Solo, Prince!Ben Solo, Princess!Reader, Reader is smarter than General Pryde, Reader is still adjusting back to noble life, Royal side characters, Royal!Matt the radar technician, Royal!Solo family, Slow-ish burn, royal!AU, smartass reader, warrior!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyLey/pseuds/DreamyLey
Summary: Your cousin's wedding was an affair you dreaded greatly. You knew the early hours of the day would consist of extreme pampering with your handmaidens nitpicking at your appearance until they’d deemed you as‘presentable’. Everything had to be the best, and nothing less.Luckily for you, today was that day.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Corsets and Concern

Your cousin's wedding was an affair you dreaded greatly. You knew the early hours of the day would consist of extreme pampering with your handmaidens nitpicking at your appearance until they’d deemed you as _‘presentable’_. Everything had to be the best, and nothing less. 

Luckily for you, today was that day.

You were jolted out of bed by the sound of your handmaidens bursting into your chamber through the servants door. Carolina, the youngest handmaiden, was carrying the extravagant gown you were set to wear in the following hours. She hung your dress on the door of your armoire while the other ladies in waiting, Molly and Josephine, began to fill your luxurious bath, adding in exotic oils and vibrant flowers. Your handmaidens had been assisting you for years and over time you developed a sister-like bond with them.

“Come on, get your lazy butt outta bed.” You heard Carolina utter from across the room. You tried to act like you were asleep in hopes that they’d just leave you alone, but they knew you all too well. 

Molly marched from the bathroom appearing at your side of the bed and threw back your comforter, effectively blinding you with the beams of sunlight peeking through the curtains of your enormous windows.

“We know you’re awake, now get up, or the queen will throw a fit like the last 2 times you were late,” Molly pressed. You knew she was right, so you grumbled and headed towards the bathroom, your hair a tangled mess.

Inside the lavish bathroom attached to your chambers, you found Josephine preparing your bath essentials and clothes for after you had bathed. As you walked over to the bath, Carolina came up behind you, pulling at the clothes you’d worn to bed the night before.

“Let me help you, _my lady_.” She said as she began to pull off your pajama top. You were too tired to refuse her and insist you take them off yourself so you stood at the edge of the bath as she stripped you bare. Once she finished and threw the clothes aside, she led you up the steps of the bath and helped you in. As you sunk into the hot water, you realized that because your cousin was marrying into a _particular_ noble family, you’d be forced to mingle with one of your least favorite people today.

Ben Solo.

Ben and his family were close friends and allies to your kingdom, meaning your older sister Claudia and yourself essentially grew up alongside Ben and his older brother Matt, your favorite cousin Sam, and a couple other royal children from neighboring kingdoms. 

As your handmaidens quietly washed you, you began daydreaming about the wedding your family would be attending tonight. You wondered how Ben would react to your presence. In the summer months Ben, the other royal children, and yourself would get shipped off to the small lake house to spend time together. However, in recent years, Claudia and yourself were kept home due to the war that raged between an enemy kingdom and yours. While all the other kids had fun and bonded, you were made into a hardened warrior. The innocent girl you used to be, was gone. The war had ended last spring, almost exactly a year ago, but it was still hard to adjust back to your old life as a naive diplomat. Your part in the war had been kept a secret from the other kingdoms for your protection, but it forced you to conceal your true nature and act like the wide-eyed little girl you once were.

You hadn’t realized how much time had passed until you felt Carolina’s strong arms lift you to guide you out of the tub. You were still slightly dazed as they began drying you off with the plush towels from the cabinet and asking for your opinion on your hair and makeup for tonight's affair. 

“Would you prefer your hair to be up or down, princess?” You heard Josephine ask from the vanity across the room. 

_Had they been talking to me that whole time?_ You thought.

“Hmm....Sam mentioned a while ago that she prefers my hair up, so down,” you grinned. If you were anything in this world, it was defiant. 

Carolina tied your robe around you with a chuckle and led you to your vanity to begin your beauty routine, the worst part of the day in your opinion. Who has time to sit still for an hour and get made up? You, apparently. 

Molly started applying some fancy cream to your face as you grimaced at her cold hands. She rolled her eyes before rubbing it in and taping your nose with a content grin after making sure it was all absorbed. You had her routine for your face memorized, starting with face cream, then some sort of serum under your eyes, and finally oil on your lips to get them ready for your makeup. After she was satisfied with your skin, she began the long (and boring) makeup process, making sure everything was applied perfectly as Josephine started on your hair, curling it and pinning the sides behind your head, securing it with a floral white-silver hair comb. 

While this was going on in the bathroom, Carolina was in your chambers, picking out the jewelry for tonight and making sure your dress was prepped for you to be laced into. 

This has been your morning routine for the past year. Being woken up first thing in the morning, getting made up before breakfast, and then spending the rest of the long day learning various tasks. After the war, your parents made it a point for you to learn all of the skills other noble women had been taught during the time you were becoming a skilled archer and learning military strategy. 

They had told you that it was time to prepare for the future, making sure you knew how to deal with the royal courts that you would take hold of once you were queen. Although you had an older sister, you were expected to take over your mother's title. Claudia had been married a couple of months ago to Poe Dameron, the eldest son of a neighboring kingdom. Their union left you to inherit your parents kingdom once they stepped down. Thankfully, they planned to rule for at least a couple more years, enough time for you to get acclimated to the royal life you once lived.

About 45 minutes after Josephine had finished your hair, Molly announced that she was done putting the finishing touches on your makeup, handing you a mirror. Although you hated the makeup process, you had to admit that Molly was skilled at her job. She knew just how to bring out your natural features and make up for the beauty you felt you lacked. Your skin glowed and your eye color was contrasted by beautifully applied eye shadow, making your eyes stand out. Your lips were stained a beautiful shade of pink, giving off a natural tinge under the oil she had applied to moisturize your lips. 

You thanked Molly and Josephine as you gawked at your appearance in the mirror for a couple more seconds. You really did look like royalty. Now all that was left was to dress the part. Josephine gently squeezed your arm, signaling that it was time to put on the gown you would wear to your darling cousins ceremony. You were pulled into your chambers and led over to the dress pedestal, standing still as the three women worked to pull the fabric up your body. 

Standing on the pedestal in front of an array of mirrors, you finally got a good look at your dress. It was a beautiful emerald green color with off the shoulder sleeves and an intricate lace bodice. It flared out at the waist and went well past your feet. It was perfect.

As you stared in the mirrors admiring your dress, Carolina tightly laced the corset back, forcing the breath out of your lungs.

“Geez, Lina, are you trying to kill me?” you squeaked as you tried to take a deep breath.

She glanced at you through the mirror before responding, “this is how dresses are _properly _laced, m’lady. I don’t make the rules.”__

__You winced as she finished tying the ribbons at the bottom of your bodice in a bow. She then crouched down to carefully help you into your uncomfortable heeled shoes, Molly and Josephine grabbing either arm to keep you steady. Carolina rose from her spot and adjusted your dress around you, allowing one final look before heading down to the carriage that would take you to Solo castle for the evening._ _

__“Wow,” you muttered, in shock at your own reflection. You looked ethereal, like you had just stepped out of a children's fairytale book._ _

__Josephine smiled proudly before saying, “If we want to get you down the stairs in time for your departure, we have to leave like...right now. So let's wrap this up and get a move on, hmm?”_ _

__Molly helped you down from the pedestal before handing you a small bowl of soup and a piece of bread. Something small and light, perfect to tide you over for the time being but also make sure you didn’t feel sick in your corset. As you sipped your soup, Carolina rushed around, packing a loose, flowy gown just in case and another pair of small pumps as Josephine packed your essential cosmetics and backup hair clips. It never hurt to be prepared._ _

__After making sure they had everything they might need, Josephine left to make sure everything made its way away to the carriage with no problems. Carolina and Molly made their way over to you, taking the now empty soup bowl from your hands and helping you out of your chambers, leading you down the stairs carefully and out to the courtyard where your carriages waited._ _

__Upon seeing you emerge from the large castle door, your mother strode over to you, taking in your appearance._ _

__“Oh darling, you look absolutely stunning! And to think, just a year ago you were donning trousers and fighting in a war,” she beamed. You knew your parents had supported your choice to fight, however, you couldn’t help but feel like your mother was less supportive than your father due to the subtle edge in her tone._ _

__You grinned, ignoring the snide comment and replied, “thank you mother. Although my handmaidens deserve all the credit, I just sat there as they applied everything.”_ _

__She seemed to consider your reply, before turning to your handmaidens who had made their way behind you, waiting for the signal to board the carriage so everyone could be on their way._ _

__“Thank you, for making my daughter into the beautiful woman I know she is,” she said with a genuine smile. She may be the queen, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be a gracious person. It was one of the many qualities that the towns-people seemed to appreciate from your family. No ruler in your family had ever been cruel, unlike some of the neighboring kingdoms._ _

__Your father appeared from behind the carriage in his royal garb, clearly ready to depart as he said, “Alright ladies, enough chit chat, we better be on our way or else we’ll never make it to the Solo’s in time for the ceremony.”_ _

__Turning toward him, your mother looked him up and down, appreciating that he had matched his jacket with her beautiful navy blue gown before nodding her head and walking toward the carriage._ _

__After helping your mother into the carriage, your father turned to you, glancing over your outfit with a beaming smile and said, “Well don't you look stunning, sweet pea.” He held out his hand to help you into the carriage as well, before climbing in and settling down himself._ _

__As he sat down, your handmaidens climbed into the carriage behind yours, and waited to depart to the castle where you would all spend your evening celebrating the alliance that was to come from the marriage of Sam and the eldest Solo son. There was still a tiny bit of anxiety biting at the back of your mind when you thought about the Solo family, especially Ben._ _

__Your mother noticed your nervous demeanor, turning to you and grabbing your hand. She grinned at you as if saying _everything will be ok._ You smiled back at her, squeezing your intertwined hands._ _

__“Alright, let’s go crash this wedding!” Your father whooped as the carriage started to roll out of the courtyard, making you and your mother chuckle at his foolish nature. He was the human equivalent of a big, goofy bear, and you were grateful to have such a funny and supportive family._ _

__As the carriage reached the large castle gates, you smiled to yourself. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad, as long as you had your family._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments! My amazing friends helped me edit and encouraged me the whole way through, so thank you to them! They are amazing writers and have their own works, I've added their users down below! <3
> 
> [ChildofEmbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofEmbla)  
> -She has a Viking!AU coming out soon! Keep an eye out for that!  
> [Zoeliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeliza)  
> -She's currently writing a Pirate!AU that is _amazing_  
> [Sammm005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammm005)  
> -Her fic "An Unconventional Start" is great too! It's still semi-canon, but with a cool twist!


	2. Wedding Bells and Reception Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was beginning to set as your family’s carriage arrived at the castle. Glancing out of the window at the large fortress, you remembered the first time you visited as a small child. Your parents had been staying there for the duration of their diplomatic mission and your sister, Claudia, insisted they bring the two of you with. You had been enamored by the grand driveway, as it was nothing like anything you’d ever seen. The yard was enormous, taking up more space than the castle itself and looking as if it went on for miles. Although you were royalty and had grown up in a beautiful castle, your kingdom was nestled in the snowy mountains leaving no room for something so extravagant.

The sun was beginning to set as your family’s carriage arrived at the castle. Glancing out of the window at the large fortress, you remembered the first time you visited as a small child. Your parents had been staying there for the duration of their diplomatic mission and your sister, Claudia, insisted they bring the two of you with. You had been enamored by the grand driveway, as it was nothing like anything you’d ever seen. The yard was enormous, taking up more space than the castle itself and looking as if it went on for miles. Although you were royalty and had grown up in a beautiful castle, your kingdom was nestled in the snowy mountains leaving no room for something so extravagant.

The yard was almost as magnificent as the castle itself. There weren’t many spires, but the structure made up for it in length. It was a true fortress, rectangular in shape with a large courtyard in the middle filled to the brim with dense foliage. Plants and flowers that would never grow in the region of your kingdom. There were expansive wings off both sides of the main structure and _many_ elegant and large windows.

As the large maroon carriage reached the front of the driveway, just a few yards from the main entrance, you began to get anxious. The same pit in your stomach as when you first left your own dwelling. You could feel your hands starting to sweat from inside your black lace gloves as well as your heart start to race. There was no backing out now. No “I don’t feel well, let's turn around.” 

Being thrust back into your old life from before the war was terrifying. What if you hated it? What if you said the wrong thing and another monarch declared another war on your kingdom? What if you didn’t _remember_ how to be diplomatic?

Your thoughts were interrupted by the harsh stop of the carriage. Your dad waited until the coachman opened the door to climb out, lending an arm for your mother. As soon as she was safely onto the pavement of the entrance, he offered you the same arm. You climbed out of the carriage carefully, trying not to disturb your dress or hair. This was your first appearance since the war had ended so in your parent’s and your own mind, everything had to be perfect. 

Molly, Josephine, and Carolina also departed from their own transportation and immediately came over, attempting to fix any smudged makeup or potential shifting of your dress. Once getting the OK from them, your party began descending the dozens of steps into the large structure. Following the guards to the chapel the ceremony was to be held in, you passed a few familiar faces. Other allied kingdoms and their children you’d grown up with, nobody in your eyes worth noting.

With a pleasant smile on your face, you entered the chapel after what felt like hours of walking. The chapel was a large marble room with vaulted ceilings and rows of seats lining the sides of the intricate walkway. 

Your mom turned around and smiled at you, in an attempt to reassure you that everything would be fine. You just had to stick with your parents and this whole thing would go by quickly. Or at least you had thought, until you met the intense glare of the single person you had sworn to yourself to avoid.

Ben Solo.

Ben was Matt’s younger brother, so of course he’d be there. However, you were hoping the two of you wouldn’t interact until the summer months when you returned to the lake house after years of absence. 

He was sitting next to his parents, King Han and Queen Leia. Han had never been fond of royal life, however Leia loved everything that came with it. The fancy gowns, the diplomatic missions, the lavish castles. You weren’t quite sure how the couple came into power in the first place, but the Solo’s were a relatively new empire.

Your family however, had been in power for hundreds of years. The throne had been passed down for centuries, with each generation of monarchs better than the last. For many allied kingdoms, marrying a [y/l/n] was a blessing. A promise to future generations that their ruler would be fair and kind. Which was why after your sister had gotten married, _you_ were considered to be the most sought after bachelorette.

Your father led your mother and yourself over to your designated seats, across the row and a few seats down from the Solo’s. Of course, both the bride and grooms’ families sat right in the front and since you were the bride's cousin, you sat a few seats down next to her parents. 

Sitting down in the velvet seat, you could feel the burn of Ben’s gaze on your face. You refused to make eye contact with him, instead choosing to turn your head and look out the chapel doors at the incoming guests. After a few seconds, the feeling had dissipated and you turned your head slowly to see Ben talking to his father, facing away.

You thought you were in the clear until Han’s eyes met yours and a familiar smile spread across his face. Just as he was about to get up and make his way over to talk to you, the music started. The ceremony had begun.

Matt made his way to the altar, standing to the right of the officiant with his parents seated diagonally to him. The music played on for a couple seconds before switching to the bride’s entrance song, a soft melody that captured Sam’s essence perfectly. 

Sam appeared at the doors of the chapel in a beautiful white gown and large bouquet of flowers in her grasp. The crown silently stood up as she began her stride down the aisle, a beaming smile on her face. As she passed by, she turned her head toward you, giving you a wink before continuing her way to the altar. 

Once she made it up the steps, she moved to stand in front of Matt. The delicate music stopped and the couple looked at each other lovingly before the officiant began his long, _and quite boring_ spiel about coming together as one and...whatever else he said. 

As soon as the officiant opened his mouth, you tuned him out, waiting for it to be over. You always hated weddings, to you they were just unnecessary wastes of money. Money that could be put into the town, money that could be made useful.

You weren’t against the idea of love, hell, you’d love to be in love with someone. However, you didn’t like the grand show of weddings.

As you glanced around the enormous chapel, trying to waste time, you heard the vows fading in and out of your mind. 

_With this hand I will lift your sorrows…_

You glanced to the stained windows, taking in the intricate glass-work.

_...I will light your way into darkness_

The fancy flooring is pretty, you thought.  


_With this ring, I ask…_

Your eyes followed the designs on the floor until you met Ben’s glare.

Ben’s glare.

_Glare?_

Closing your eyes, your heart began to pick up the pace. After a few moments, the cheers of the crowd made your eyes snap open. Ben’s attention was now at the newly married couple kissing as he smiled and clapped, the epitome of happiness. 

As the couple happily walked down the aisle hand and hand, you felt guilty. Guilty for missing what was to be one of the most important days in Solo history. Guilty for tuning out the union of the Solos’ oldest son and your favorite cousin. Guilty for being absent all those years.

As much as you wanted to throw yourself a silent pity-party, now was not the time.

Everyone filed out of the chapel, making their way to the ballroom for the reception. You followed behind your parents to the table reserved for your party consisting of your parents, their handmaiden/squire, your 3 handmaidens, and you. While the princes, princesses, and other royal personal celebrated and bonded during the reception, the Kings and Queens of allied kingdoms thought of it as a time to be diplomatic. It was _hell._

As soon as you settled into your seat, your mother looked at you and asked, “Honey, are you alright staying here as your father and I attend to some _matters?_ ”

You hated when they did this. Especially knowing once you got up to do _anything_ you’d be flocked by people asking you question after question.

Instead of refusing, you grinned, nodding as your parents made their way over to the Solo table.

Molly stood from the table, walking around to the table till she was at your seat. She slowly bent down and whispered in your ear, “That Solo fellow had been staring at you all night. Why?”

You frowned at her, disappointed that she didn’t know the reason.

As you opened your mouth to respond, you heard someone clear their throat behind you. Both you and Molly jumped before turning to look at the presence behind you.

Ben’s eyes sparkled as he grinned, asking, “may I have this dance, _Princess?_ ”


	3. To Be a Diplomat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spotted your mom talking to Leia, the Queen of Alderaan and approached them, curtsying to the queen and kissing your mother on the cheek. After greeting them, you turned to Leia, asking how she’s been, exchanging all of the _boring_ pleasantries.
> 
> After answering, Leia turned to you with a gasp, suddenly excited as she said, “Oh! Darling, next week we will be having the royal ball to find Ben a suitable wife! And you know Han and I _love_ you and would be delighted to have you there. Please come if you can!” 
> 
> _As if my parents would let me miss it, I could be on my deathbed and they’d still want me to ‘at least make an appearance’._ You thought. There was no way you _wouldn’t_ be there.

_Ben’s eyes sparkled as he grinned and asked, “may I have this dance, **Princess?** ”_

Molly looked at you in shock as you widened your eyes and slightly shook your head, indicating _no_. She quickly replaced her shock with a shy grin as she looked at Ben.

“Actually, your highness, I was just about to escort [y/n] here to the powder room, if you don't mind,” she replied, grabbing your arm for you to stand.

He looked between the two of you as he replied, “of course, but please [y/n], find me when you return. _We have lots of things to discuss._ ” With a slight nod of his head, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving you and Molly to look at each other in dismay.

_Did that just happen?_ You silently communicated.

Molly silently nodded before leading you out of the ballroom, looking for a bathroom. Once you found it after roaming the halls for a short while, she pushed you in, locking the door behind her.

“What the _hell_ was that?” She practically yelled. “What does he mean by ‘we have lots of things to discuss’?” She continued, putting on a fake deep voice as she mimicked Ben.

“I have _no_ clue! Maybe it has something to do with my absence? I didn’t even think he’d care that I was here!” You immediately replied, gesturing wildly.

Molly looked at you in exasperation before saying, “Of course he’d care! Did you forget that his parents have expected you to marry him since you were both children? Not to mention the _giant_ crush he has on you! He tries to hide it, but I can see right through him.” She wiggled her eyebrows up and down, looking at you like she had cracked the code to an ancient riddle. 

You stared at her blankly, replying, “Well yeah, apparently everyone wants me to marry their heir. Isn’t marrying a [y/l/n] considered a...“blessing”? I’m not surprised they want me to marry him so bad.” You shrugged, moving toward the door.

Yanking open the door, you said, “let’s get this dance out of the way so I can enjoy the rest of the night, yeah?”

You entered the corridor, Molly trailing behind you quietly. Quickly realizing you had no clue how to get back, you let Molly walk in front of you, leading you back to the expansive ballroom.

When you passed the ballroom doors you saw the reception in full swing, groups of diplomats discussing various things, from the latest fashion trends of the spring, to the wartime strategies they’d use if needed. Speaking of which, you noticed Ben standing in a circle with a handful generals, talking about something in great detail.

As you approached the group you heard General Pryde bellow, “Perhaps a direct attack would work best, in order to show how expansive our militia really is.”

Ben opened his mouth to comment but before he could, you blurted, “Direct attacks never work, surprise attacks or tactical defense work best...usually.”

Ben and the rest of the group slowly turned to you, some looking furious, some annoyed.

“What did you just say, girl?” General Pryde snapped.

Your eyes widened, realizing what you just said. You looked between the generals, eyes landing on Ben who looked.... _impressed?_

“I...um... just came over to let his majesty know that I am free to dance with him, after I meet with my mother, General.” You said, gesturing to Ben, clearly embarrassed that you’d been caught. 

_Oh god._

Thankfully, the petulant General seemed to ignore you. Upon hearing your bullshit excuse, he turned back toward the group and continued the previous conversation, insisting a direct attack would be their best strategy.

 _Moron. And this General is supposed to be experienced?_ You thought, maintaining eye contact with Ben.

“Of course, _Princess._ Convey with your mother and find me afterward, I should be around.” Ben said, nodding his head before turning back to the crowd of military personnel.

You took a deep breath, finding your mother as you tried to think of a question to ask to seem like you didn’t just use her as an excuse to hide your true identity. No war general would ever be willing to discuss military strategy with a woman anyway. 

Except for your own.

The head of your military was a beautiful six foot four blonde woman with striking blue eyes. Eloise Phasma was her name. She was the woman that spent countless nights just to train the crown princess that was dead set on fighting in a war she didn’t need to. The only woman to command a war in...maybe history. 

Not many monarchs trusted a woman to lead a militia into war, believing women were too emotional, too soft. But not yours. Your father believed women to be _more_ rational than many generals, thinking too many men (like General Pryde) implemented strategies that were too spiteful or bound to fail. 

You spotted your mom talking to Leia, the Queen of Alderaan and approached them, curtsying to the queen and kissing your mother on the cheek. After greeting them, you turned to Leia, asking how she’s been, exchanging all of the _boring_ pleasantries.

After answering, Leia turned to you with a gasp, suddenly excited as she said, “Oh! Darling, next week we will be having the royal ball to find Ben a suitable wife! And you know Han and I _love_ you and would be delighted to have you there. Please come if you can!” 

_As if my parents would let me miss it, I could be on my deathbed and they’d still want me to ‘at least make an appearance’._ You thought. There was no way you _wouldn’t_ be there.

“Of course! I would love to attend! You know my mother and father wouldn’t let me miss it for the world, they love Ben as much as you and King Han love me.” You replied with a smile.

She seemed pleased by your answer as she beamed, “You know parents, they only want what’s best for their children, and we believe you would be the best match for Ben. But, I’m sure every other kingdom has the same mindset.” She winked at you during the last part, alluding to the fact that you were a very sought after person.

You blushed, flattered by her words as you said, “Surely _every_ kingdom isn’t interested, that’d be preposterous!”

Your mother who had been listening quietly, suddenly joined in, adding, “Well of course they are! You are a bright young woman with a lot going for you. Before you, your sister was the most eligible and now that she has been wed, it’s your turn.” 

“Plus, you know the reputation your bloodline has been given, [y/l/n]’s are known to be fair and peaceful rulers. _Most_ of the time at least, your father was the first ruler in the [y/l/n] family in almost 200 years to engage in war.” Leia was a nice woman, but you knew how everyone talked about your father when the news of a war involving your kingdom was spread. 

People were furious, saying your father disrupted your family’s reign of peace. You however, understood that there was no way around it. It was a difficult decision but if your father had sat around idly, pretending it wasn’t happening or that he was above violence, there wouldn’t have been a town left to _rule._ Your people would have been wiped out.

You blinked at Leia, surprised by her words, “With all due respect Your Highness, I believe my father handled the situation the best he could, given the situation. I’m quite saddened to hear that you would play into the _gossip_ of neighboring kingdoms. You’ve known him for most of your life and you cannot put yourself in his shoes for one second.” Your anger was slowly building. People had been saying the same _bullshit_ for 5 years, before, during, and even _after_ the war had ended.

You were sick of it. 

Your mother, sensing your anger, moved to dissipate the tension caused by the topic being discussed, saying, “Now, [y/n] I’m sure Leia has her own reasons for her opinion. You’re, right, she has known your father for many years, but that doesn’t mean she has to agree with everything he does.”

 _That’s not the point._ You thought. _She’s acting just like the rest of them._

You smiled, “Of course. It seems I have let my emotions get the best of me. Please excuse me, I promised Ben I would dance with him after meeting with my mother. Enjoy the rest of your night, Your Highness, and congratulations on your new daughter-in-law.” You curtsied once more in your ridiculously tight gown and rushed off to find Ben before either of them could respond. 

Looking around the large ballroom, you spotted different crowds speaking to each other. In typical royal wedding fashion, the nobles jumped at the idea to gossip or scheme. Most likely talking about your kingdom’s war, as it was a hot topic with it only ending a year ago. You weren’t particularly fond of the things being said about your father or your kingdom, but as a princess, you had been taught to keep your head held high and remain unaffected by their words. None of it was true anyway. 

You spotted Ben in the exact same place you left him not even ten minutes ago, but one thing was different. There was a redheaded girl hanging off of his arm, acting captivated by his every word even though you knew she understood none of what was being said. 

Zoe Medlong.

She was known as the girl who clung to Ben like a rash, never relenting. Sure she was sweet (to everyone but you) but the poor girl never knew when to take a hint. Growing up she would always talk about how she would marry Ben and live happily ever after, like her parents. Her parents were another story. They knew that this “fantasy” would never come to fruition, as long as you were alive, Zoe would always be second….or maybe like sixth, to Ben. You weren’t sure why she was so set on marrying him, especially when he never spoke to or even acknowledged her. 

As you approached the group, Zoe seemed to notice you first as she tugged on Ben’s jacket, trying to get his attention so she could steer him away from you. She was always jealous of the fact that you were basically already betrothed to the raven-haired prince. 

Once you reached Ben, standing on the opposite side of him as Zoe, she realized she hadn’t moved him an inch and instead resorted to whisper-yelling, “What are _you_ doing here?” 

Not even bothering to acknowledge her, you tapped Ben on the shoulder, waiting for him to turn to face you. Once he felt the small tap he slowly turned with a grin on his face, clearly happy _someone_ was here to save him from not only the tense conversation going on, but also the dramatic redhead at his side.

“Ready for that dance? We have a lot to talk about, _Princess._ ” He said with his signature side smile, tilting his head to the side.

You nodded as Ben excused himself from the group, shrugging Zoes hand off of his arm. He gently took your hand in his and led you to the dance floor with the other _couples_ dancing. He put his other hand on your hip and set a gentle pace, holding you delicately in his arms.

After a few minutes of quietly swaying to the soft music, you finally peered up to see him already silently looking at you with a soft smile of admiration etched onto his face. Although you would never admit it to yourself, you found him incredibly handsome, his rugged yet delicate features framed by a mane of raven hair were the definition of princely. 

A small voice in the back of your head reminded you that Molly had mentioned him having a crush on you, but that seemed impossible in your mind. How could a man like him be attracted to a girl like you? You were nothing like the soft and delicate princesses you grew up with. But in a way you were _never_ like them. Sitting back and letting others handle your problems wasn’t your style. Your parents say these are characteristics of a strong leader destined for greatness, but in your mind it just made you feel even more unfit. 

Getting lost in your own thoughts, you hadn’t realized that Ben was trying to get your attention for a while, only snapping out of your thoughts when you felt his arm tighten around your waist. You looked up at him with wide eyes, curious as to what he was so urgent to ask.

His expression was cold as he asked, “So, [y/n], just what were you doing those 4 years you were gone? I’m sure the story is _amazing_ .” 

_Shit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter three! I'm sorry it took so long, my grandmother passed away the night of the fourth so I've been taking some time to process and in that time I've hit kind of a rough patch and haven't felt the most inspired recently. My original plans of updating once a week will unfortunately not work anymore, but I will try to update as frequently as I can! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful friends for helping with editing!  
> [ChildofEmbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofEmbla)  
> [Zoeliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeliza)  
> [Sammm005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammm005)  
> 


End file.
